Goodbye,
by HeartlessLittleHamster
Summary: “It’s okay, Zeo, you can rest now! We’re safe for the storm.” Tyson whispered and helped his friend so he could sit. The green haired boy didn’t show an emotion, he just stared into the dark end of the cave. “How do you know we’re safe, Tyson?”
1. Chapter 1

*tabs microphone*

**Hello, this is my first fic. I hope it is good enough for you all, uhmm...**

**Aha, according to this card I now must say; "Please Read & Review" **  
**

* * *

**

***Goodbye, dear Friend***

"It's okay, Zeo, you can rest now! We're safe for the storm." Tyson whispered and helped his friend so he could sit. The green haired boy didn't show an emotion, he just stared into the dark end of the cave. "How do you know we're safe, Tyson?" Zeo ask, with a bitter smile on his face.

"We're going to make it until we're safe! I promise you that Zeo, I'll never let you down." Tyson held his friends hand tight and looked concerned at the wound on Zeo's left leg, what was caused by the fall and the rough beybattle.

"Tyson, why are you doing this for me? I'm your enemy, a competitor who's after your Bit-beast and the ones of your friends. You should be happy when you're rid of me. I'm a piece of junk, not even a human!" As Zeo continued yelling, tears came in the bluenettes brown eyes.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Zeo! You know that isn't the truth. You're my friend, you aren't after our Bit-beasts anymore and even if you aren't just like me, you're my friend and I don't let friends down." Tyson was crying and Zeo looked at him, he didn't understand his friend. _Why is he so kind for him?_

Tyson lent against a large cold stone, he didn't felt comfortable in this cave.

"So, what are we going to do now? It's storming outside and I can't move my leg." Zeo looked at the wound on his leg and saw some cables through his skin. He touched it and made a painful face; he knew this was not an ordinary damage. Zeo got those sometimes when we was practicing for a match. _No, by this damage he could die._

"Well, we have to stay here until it clears up. You go get some rest and I'm going to look something to eat. I saw outside some trees." Tyson stood up and walk to the beginning of the cave.

"Wait Tyson! What if you get hurt?" Zeo got up but he fell at once down on the ground. He looked up and saw Tyson running outside the cave in the storm. "No, Tyson! Come back!" Zeo screamed but his friend didn't hear him.

Zeo had found a way to get up and he was sitting on the cold ground, his clothes were torn apart by the fall, they didn't keep him warm anymore. His face was dirty and his right hand tingled, he couldn't move the left one. _It went really fast backwards, his condition. Hopefully was Tyson back soon. _Zeo was scared, what if something bad happened to Tyson?

"Tyson, where are you?" Zeo whispered and looked to the sealing of the cave. Zeo heard the echo and closed his eyes; he was too tired to notice someone entered the cave.

Tyson sat down by his friend, who was sleeping against a stone. _He looked so peaceful, imagine he's no human was just so hard. _"Zeo, I'm back and I have something to eat." Tyson whispered the words in the ear of his friend. Zeo opened his eyes slowly and looked drowsy to Tyson.

Tyson's blue hair was wet, just like his clothes. He face was clean, but his clothes were brown of the dirt and the cut on his cheek was red of blood. "Tyson, you're bleeding!" With his right hand, Zeo touched Tyson cheek.

_A strange feeling filled the heart of Tyson, a feeling he never felt before. A stronger feeling then friendship, it looked a lot like falling in love with someone. But could it? Tyson was falling in love with Zeo, just by his touch?_

Tyson held Zeo's hand to his cheek and smiled. "It feels nice." Was his explanation and Zeo blushed. _A strange feeling filled the place in his chest were a heart belonged too, but it was no love or friendship. This feeling made it clear for Zeo that he would die._

"Tyson," said Zeo while he pulled his hand back. "I need to tell you something; I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry." Zeo looked away and the pain in his chest began stronger.

"What? You're making a joke, right Zeo?" Tyson asked sadly. "I'm sorry. It's no joke Tyson; you have to go without me." Zeo pushed Tyson off of him and pulled himself up. He stood but fell down immediately.

"No Zeo. I'm not going without you, I can't without you." Tyson went standing in front of him and pulled him up. He looked into Zeo's green eyes and their faces were millimetres away from each other. His feelings for Zeo grew stronger and Tyson wanted to kiss Zeo, but how would the green haired react? _Now or never._

Tyson moved his face towards Zeo's, the first step. Zeo closed his eyes and felt Tyson's soft lips on his, the second step. _It was just the feeling, which made Tyson do this. But he liked it, from the beginning he felt more than friendship for Zeo but he hid it away so he could concentrate of keeping Dragoon because everyone was after him. _For the both of them, the kiss felt great. When the kiss ended, the looked at each other with anything but shame.

"Tyson?" Zeo's voice sounded soft and the android didn't looked very well. "What is it Zeo?" He held Zeo tight in his arms and looked concerned.

"It was the best feeling I ever had." Tyson blushed and nodded. "For me too." He kissed Zeo again and laid his arm around the boy's hip.

"Tyson, it was also the last feeling. I'm not strong enough to hold on, I'm so sorry." Zeo closed his eyes and his wound shocked. His body felt cold and Tyson began to cry. His friend, the one he had feelings for, was gone. Tyson stroke the hair on Zeo's head, on his shoulder and whispered some words before he laid the lifeless body from his friend on the ground.

"Thanks for the great feeling, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :D!

Thanks for the Reviews, **MaxMizuhara and Silv3r Ang3l!** :D

^You guys, are A-W-E-Some :D!

In this chapter, two of my OC's will show up.

Natalie Kon and Romeo Valentine **xD**

**Their *thingies* will show up in my Profile :D  
**

* * *

***The Saddest Letter,***

_Dear__est Zeo,_

_A letter to say goodbye, I'm sorry you can't read it or know I've wrote it to you to easy the pain in my heart._

_My mother died when I was little, my father and brother both left me__ to see the world, so I know how to react, how to handle with this sort of pain. But still, it hurts._

_I know I don't feel this pain alone, your father and our friends feel the pain too. Only mine is harder, because I had this feeling for you._

_It was your last feeling, the best feeling You've ever had, you've told me. It was also my best feeling, I've told you._

**x**

_Zeo, I love you. Three words, which explain my feelings. Three words I wanted to hear from you, the last minute you were on this earth._

_Even though you didn't had a h__eart, you knew how to reach mine. Your eyes, definitely your eyes. Those green pearls did it, those green pearls stole my heart._

**x**

_It's hard, imagining you're gone. But I know what's harder is, leaving the ones you love behind. Why didn't you told me, you had to leave me behind?_

_I could have say these things to you, you would have known I loved you…_

**x**

_You're gone, I miss you._

_Goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen. Au revoir, tot ziens. _

_Even though you can't come to visit me, to train together or laugh together__, I shall never forget you. Promised!_

**x**

Tears fell on the paper with the loving words for Zeo, who recently past away. "Why is this so hard? I've said those words a thousand time in my head, but I can't set them on the paper!" Frustrated, Tyson stood up and looked through the window.

His friend were outside, laughing and having fun. Well, most of them, Natalie was sitting in the shade with her notebook. Just like Tyson, she also wanted to write a goodbye-letter for Zeo for his funeral. Natalie knew Tyson wanted to write a letter, she knew Tyson and Zeo kissed, she knew Zeo died in Tyson's arms. Natalie also was the only one who knew that all.

To Kai, Max, Ray, Hilary, Zeo's father and Kenny, Tyson told them he found Zeo in a cave and that he already was dead. They wouldn't understand the feelings of him being gay.

Only Natalie didn't believed him, so he told her and she understood him.

Natalie was Zeo's friend. During the short time he was on the Bladebreakers, she wanted him to be her tag-partner. She was the only one who could tie with Zeo in the tournament, unfortunately her beyblade was destroyed and she was injured. Natalie didn't mind, she knew this sacrifice wasn't wasted. Even if Zeo was after het bitbeast, she didn't hate him. Natalie told Tyson, Zeo was still her friend.

Tyson sat down on his bed and stared at the poster on his wall., as he always did when the death of Zeo was too hard for him to process. _Why couldn't he describe the feelings in his heart, it wasn't that hard or was it?_ His hands went through his hair as Tyson walked outside to see the others. He stopped and watched how the others were playing with their beyblades or doing nothing; Ray and Max were having a beybattle, Natalie sat down in the shade with her leg on a pillow with Romeo next to sleeping . Hilary and Kenny were playing a game of chess and Kay was sitting in a tree and watched them all.

"Tyson, you're outside! We were planning to go get some ice cream, you want to come with us?" Hilary's smiling face couldn't cheer Tyson up and he shook his head. "No thanks, Hilary." Tyson forced himself to smile, so they wouldn't worry, but inside of him, he couldn't smile.

"We'll be back in an half hour." Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai, Romeo and Hilary stood up and went to get some ice cream. Now, only Tyson and Natalie were in the garden.

"How's your letter going?" Was the only sentence Tyson could bring out. Natalie looked up and smiled. "Shall I read a part to you?"

"_Dearest Zeo,_

_I miss you, I miss my friend. My-for-a-short-time-tag-partner, my little musician but most of all, I miss the boy who made me smile._

**x**

_Missing someone isn't easy, just as leaving someone. But I know, Tyson and I are strong enough to miss you. So we don't fall apart or left broken. But what I don't know, is if you were strong enough to leave us? Or if you're strong enough to go on to the light._

_If you see the light, go for it! Promised? That'll ease the pain._

**x**

_I want to go see you, but then the reality strikes in. You're gone, at least your body and appearance. But your smile and heart will be forever with me. You told me you didn't had a heart, but that wasn't true. You had a heart too, just like everybody else._

**x**

_Remember when we were at your home? You've told me, how much you wanted to be just as good as Tyson or as me. I told you that you were all ready as good as him, or even better__. _

_You smiled, that day._

_You laughed, that day._

_You played on you violin for me, that day._

_You became my friend, that day and you still are."_

"That's all I have for now Tyson. You like it?" Natalie asked him, with bright eyes and a little smile on her face. Tyson just nodded, his eyes became moist and he stared to the ground.

Het letter was beautiful, his wasn't as good as hers. But his had to be as good as hers, for Zeo. He loved Zeo, Zeo love him and what was Zeo's thank? A letter that had no emotion attached to it.

"Are you all right, Tyson? You look so pale." Tyson was about to cry. He just couldn't help it, he was mad about himself, about the fact that he wasn't strong enough to let Zeo go.


End file.
